All to Myself
by jackpotdante
Summary: Robbie finally shows everyone who he really is at the big showcase and gets the attention of a certain goth girl as well as the new girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:**** After reading a lot of good Rade fics I thought that I could give it a try.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own victorious so don't sue me**

Robbie Shapiro was always seen as the weird boy with the puppet, for a long time he had used Rex to help him cope with everything around him. When he was lonely Rex was the only one there for him, he may not have had the most comforting words but he was there.

Robbie had spent so much of his life relying on Rex to say what he couldn't and to be the friend he never had, but now he realised that Rex had done his job and it was time to let go. Over his first year at Hollywood Arts Robbie had made some amazing friends, there was Beck who was cool and laid back, André a great friend and a great musician, Cat an innocent and bubbly girl, and Jade.

Jade was a big part of why Robbie had realised that he didn't need Rex anymore. At first Robbie was scared of Jade but who can blame him, on the outside Jade seems like a cold and scary girl, but over the year he spent with her he realised she can be very caring and a great friend.

Over the last few months he realised that he was slowly falling for her, he tried to fight it at first because she was dating Beck, but as the days past he wound up spending more time with her. They would end up hanging out, just the two of them without Beck and the others. They talked all night on the phone or at one of their houses, but neither would bring up how odd it was that she was spending more time with Robbie then Beck. They had even got to the point where Robbie was able to talk about Rex to Jade.

He told her about his lonely childhood after his father had died, and how his mother dove into her work to cope. He told her about how his father had gotten Rex for him before he died and how over time Rex became someone to be there for Robbie.

Jade had spent the whole night just listening to Robbie and comforting him as he talked. She was the only person he had ever told about the origins of Rex, and that day she helped him realise he didn't need Rex anymore.

After Robbie talked with Jade he spent a few days just to himself thinking and he decided that it was time for Rex to be put away, and finally show the world who Robbie Shapiro really was. Robbie planned out everything for himself to make a major change in his life, he knew that after the big showcase that everyone would see him for who he truly was.

Over the last few days Robbie had been preparing for the big showcase. He had the perfect song for the big showcase, the song he would be performing was written for Jade and he was hoping she would realise that. He knew that she was still with Beck but he just couldn't pretend anymore he had to let her know.

Robbie had also changed his entire look for the big showcase, he knew that looks weren't everything but he knew that they still mattered. Robbie had spent an entire Sunday buying clothes, getting contacts and getting his hair cut, he had spent a large amount of his bar mitzvah money on it but he knew that it would be worth it.

At the moment he was wearing some dark blue jeans with a grey t-shirt and a black over coat, he had his contacts in, and his hair was shorter and more stylish. All he had to do now was to retire Rex, it was sort of like a burial but in reality all he was doing was putting Rex into a box and into the closet.

It may not have seemed like much to someone else, but for Robbie, after spending years with Rex, this was a big moment. Robbie picked up Rex from the bed and held him over to box, looking Rex in the eye.

"I guess this is goodbye Rex, thanks for all you did". Robbie said sadly as he softly put Rex into the box. Rex turned to him and said "Well we both knew this day would come just don't try to screw this up without me."

Robbie just sighed as he looked Rex with a small smirk, "I'll try my best and hopefully after this I won't need you any more."

"Whatever man, just close the lid already I hate long goodbyes." Rex said as Robbie closed the lid on the box.

Robbie looked at the box with a sad smile as he carefully put it into the closet. He got up from the ground and headed out the door. As he stepped out he could only think how this was that start of a new chapter in his life.

**A/N:**** Well what did you think about my story, please let me know in a review. I'm going to try and update this as soon as I can but it would be nice to know if I should or not. Also if you like this fic you might like my other one the witch, the nub and the demon which is a icarly and victorious crossover. Its not a Rade fic but you might find it interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N:**** Well this is my second chapter I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own victorious and I also do not own the song. The songs is called all to myself and it is by Marianas Trench**

Mesmerized, that was the only word to describe what Robbie felt at the moment. He had been sitting back stage getting ready for his performance, and he decided to watch André perform hoping that Trina didn't ruin the performance for him.

Robbie had been surprised when he saw a smaller and younger brunette on stage instead of Trina. She started to sing and Robbie could tell she was nervous; she started off slow but then motioned at André to speed things up. After that point Robbie couldn't take his eyes off her, all the nervousness she had displayed was gone and now she was just amazing.

She was just so confident on stage as she sang and danced, she looked like she belong on the stage. Her outfit was also amazing as well, but Robbie being both bashful and a gentleman tried his best to not stare at her beautiful legs that were shown off in her small silver dress.

Eventually the performance ended and everyone including Robbie started to cheer. It may have been his imagination but it seemed as if she heard him, because to Robbie it looks like she had smiled at him.

After everyone started to settle down the announcer finally announced it was time for the final performance of the day and called him to the stage, "It is now time for the final performance of the big showcase, put your hands together for Robbie Shapiro!"

Robbie walked onto the stage with his guitar hang loosely at his side as people clapped for him, he knew most people weren't expecting much from him, but he hoped that he was going to change their minds. The lights turned on as he looked into the crowd, he could vaguely hear some positive comments about his new look.

Once he got to the center of the stage Robbie looked over to where Jade and his friends were and he sees her smiling at him. It wasn't a huge smile, but it really warmed his heart and helped him get over any nervousness he had left. He picked his guitar up and prepared his fingers for the first chord. He looked at Jade one more time and then he started to play.

**All to Myself by Robbie Shapiro (by Marianas Trench in real life):**

_I don't patronize  
>I realize<br>I'm losing and this is my real life  
>I'm half asleep<br>And I am wide awake  
>This habit is always so hard to break<br>I don't want to be the bad guy  
>I've been blaming myself and I think you know why<br>I'm killing time (I'm killing time),  
>And time's killing you every way that I do<em>

Robbie looked towards Jade as he sang the next part of the song and met her eyes._  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: . ]__  
>Did you say<br>Please just follow me  
>I thought you wanted me<br>Cause I want you all to myself  
>I can try and suck it up<br>I just can't suck it up  
>Make me feel like someone else<br>Please just follow me  
>I thought you wanted me<br>Cause I want you all to myself  
>I can try and suck it up<br>I just can't suck it up  
>Make me feel like someone else<em>

Jade was shocked at first, she looked over at Beck to see if he realised who Robbie was really singing to, but Beck didn't notice and was just enjoying the song like everyone one else. Jade couldn't believe that this was Robbie he seemed so much more collected and content then the last time they had spent alone time together when he had talked to her about Rex.__

_I'm under the gun  
>Feel like the only one<br>I just can't decide what I'm running from  
>This isn't what<br>I wanted but  
>I can't keep my filthy fucking mouth shut<em>

Some people in the crowd gasped at the words but Jade just smirked. She was glad that it seemed that Robbie was finally opening up to the world, and being less timid. Robbie saw her smirk and smiled on the inside as he continued to sing.  
><em><br>It's not enough (It's not enough) it's never enough  
>And I wish I could breath without getting it stuck<br>Can't focus it (Can't focus it) but I try it over and over again_

_Did you say  
>Please just follow me<br>I thought you wanted me  
>Cause I want you all to myself<br>I can try and suck it up  
>I just can't suck it up<br>Make me feel like someone else  
>Please just follow me<br>I thought you wanted me  
>Cause I want you all to myself<br>I can try and suck it up  
>I just can't suck it up<br>Make me feel like someone else_

_Na-na na-na na  
>Na-na na-na na-na<br>Na-na na-na na  
>Na-na na-na na-na<em>

As Jade continued to look at Robbie she couldn't help but think back to all the times they had spent together. The hours of just talking and hanging out with Robbie had given him a place in her heart. But as she started to really hear the lyrics she finally realise what Robbie was trying to say.__

_(Please just follow me  
>I thought you wanted me<br>Cause I want you all to myself  
>I can try and suck it up<br>I just can't suck it up  
>Make me feel like...)<em>

_Did you say  
>Please just follow me<br>I thought you wanted me  
>Cause I can't stay with someone else<br>I'll try and suck it up  
>I just can't fuck it up<br>I want you all to myself_

_Did you say  
>Please just follow me<br>I thought you wanted me  
>Cause I want you all to myself<br>I can try and suck it up  
>I just can't suck it up<br>Make me feel like someone else_

_Na-na na-na na!_

As Robbie stopped singing there was a brief silence, it may have been only a second but it felt so much longer to Robbie as he looked at Jade. He was looking straight into her eyes and for that second it was just him and her. Then that second past and everyone started cheering for Robbie, his friends were all standing up, and shouting his name. Robbie felt great as people cheered for him but as he looked over at Jade he saw Beck with his arm around her shoulder. Robbie smile shrank a little but he knew he wasn't going to win her over in an instant and she was still with Beck, but at least know she knew how he felt.

Robbie finally went backstage after basking in the cheering. After he put away his guitar he looked up as saw his friends waiting for him. Cat rushed to him and gave him a hug "Robbie that was amazing you we awesome."

Robbie couldn't help but blush at the intimate contact with the perky red head as she hugged him for what seemed like forever. As the rest of his friends came towards him he could see that Jade was glaring slightly at Cat so he decided to end the hug.

He let got of Cat and she let go as well with a big smile on her face, "I'm glad you like my song Cat it means a lot to my."

Cat just continued to smile as André, Beck and Jade got closer. André and Beck both patted him on the shoulder congratulating him on his great song and Jade walked up and gave him a quick hug.

As she let go she whispered into his ear, "I do want you Robbie."

**A/N: ****Well that the end of this chapter let me know if you liked it in a review. Also if you have any suggestions on what I should do let me know and I'll consider it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Well it's time for my next chapter I hope you all enjoy it. My updates might not come as frequently because I have two other stories that I think I'm going to be updating regularly and many more ideas in my head, so if my next update doesn't come soon don't panic.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own victorious **

Jade West was not a happy girl at the moment; After Robbie's performance at the Big Showcase, Robbie and the rest of her friend decide to go out to celebrate. They had gone to get pizza and spent most of the night just hanging out.

Now normally this would have made Jade very happy. No matter what sort of tough girl attitude she puts on she still enjoys hanging out with her friends, but in this case they were keeping her from something very important.

After Robbie big performance she realised that they needed to talk about what they have been avoiding for the past couple of months. Robbie obviously thinks about being more then friends with her and she (no matter how hypocritical) l has been having similar thoughts.

Once it got really late into the evening Cat decided she needed to get home and asked Robbie to take her. Robbie being the gentlemen he is obliged her and Jade couldn't think of a non suspicious reason to stop them so Robbie and Cat left in Robbie's car. Once Cat and Robbie left André decided it was time to go, leaving an angry Jade with Beck.

While Jade still had very strong feelings for Beck, her feeling for Robbie have been beating out her other feelings for Beck recently so she wasn't all that happy that she wasn't going to get her talk. In the end Jade got Beck to drop her off at her house leaving him very confused and her very guilty, because normally they would be spending more time together.

Now Jade was on her bed feeling miserable, she felt like she was a terrible girlfriend to Beck, but she couldn't help her feelings for Robbie. On top of that Cat has been getting rather close to Robbie, Jade didn't know if Cat had those kind of feeling for Robbie or if she was just being her usual bubbly self but Jade just couldn't help but feel jealous that Cat could openly show her affections for Robbie whether they were loving or just friendly affections.

Jade would have gone to Robbie house to talk to him about all this but her parent weren't homing meaning that she had no car and no way of getting to Robbie. She considered calling him, but a discussion like the one she was planning on having, wasn't something to be said over the phone. In the end Jade had to give up and try to sleep and hope that tomorrow she would be able to talk to Robbie and everything would be all right.

_break_

Tori Vega was very confused at the moment, she had just had a strange encounter with a bubbly red headed girl and she had no idea where to go for her class. Her sister was supposed to help her with her first day at school but she apparently thought that looking at some boy was more important than her sister.

Tori turned around and was about to head to where she thought was the principles office but bumped into someone. She closed her eyes and braced herself expecting to hit the cold hard ground but she found herself in a warm embrace. She opened her eyes and found her self staring into to very concerned brown eyes.

Robbie looked at the girl in his arms and couldn't believe it, it was the amazing girl he saw last night who was performing with André. He notice her blushed and realise he must have been holding her for too long and let go, "Sorry I bumped into you are you okay?"

Tori was now standing upright again and realise he was talking to her, "Yea I'm fine, don't worry about it I wasn't looking where I was going either."

Robbie blew a sigh of relief, "I'm glad your okay, I wouldn't want to hurt such a pretty girl."

Tori blushed and looked away, "Do you often try to charm a girl you just ran into."

Robbie just laugh at this, "Well only if their as beautiful as you." Robbie couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth, but he just felt so comfortable with this girl.

Tori couldn't help but smile, it may have sounded like a pick up line but when she looked into his eyes she could see sincerity in them. "Well I'm glad all the work I put into in the morning was not for nothing, my name is Tori by the way."

Robbie just smiled back, "I'm Robbie, so im guessing your new here?"

Tori just gave a sheepish smile, "Is it that obvious?"

Robbie just laughed lightly, "Yea kind of, but if you want I can help you find your class."

Tori smiled at Robbie, "I would like that here is my schedule." She said as she handed him her schedule.

"Well this is good, we both have improv with Sikowitz so I cant take you to class. " Robbie said as he motioned towards Sikowitz's class room.

Tori couldn't help but smile, a few moments ago she was confused and kind of scared but now she felt very at ease, "Well lead the way then."

As they walked off neither teen felt the piercing glare at their backs as they walk to class.

_break_

Jade's day had started off pretty good she got her morning coffee, Beck picked her up and she thought she was finally going to be able to talk to Robbie about their feelings. But seeing Robbie with a new girl made her furious.

She had been at her locker when it happened, Robbie had bumped into some girl and he ended up flirting with her. She had felt furious and hurt that Robbie would do that, but she had to remind her self that Robbie wasn't her, yet.

As she walks to class she decided that Robbie was just being Robbie, and he couldn't help but help someone in need. He may have been a teenager but he could be very naïve at times especially when it came to girls.

Before the Big Showcase Robbie had looked somewhat dorky, though she thought it was cute but it help keep most girls away from him. Now that he had change, more girls would be paying attention to him, she realised this and couldn't help but feel angry at those shallow girls who would might try and take advantage of poor naïve Robbie if she doesn't do something.

When Jade finally got to class Jade's mood went from bad to worse. First she catches this chick flirting with her Robbie, and now she sees her rubbing her boyfriend. "Dude why are you rubbing my boyfriend!"

Robbie looked at Jade and knew that troubles about to start, he had seen Tori trying to get the coffee out of Beck clothes and he was hoping that Jade wouldn't come into see it, but she did. Luckily nothing bad happen and Beck was able to calm her down.

Jade may have been questioning her feelings for Beck but he was still one of the only two people who could ever calm her down. When they headed to their seat Sikowitz burst in screaming about a fire.

After everyone finished panicking he explained he was just trying to get their blood pumping for the day. Tori then realised her crazy knew teacher was the 'hobo' she had given money to early that day.

Eventually after introducing Tori to the class Sikowitz decided it was time for ABC improve and assigned Jade to be the leader. Jade picked Cat, Beck, Robbie and Tori, for her group causing both Tori and Robbie to worry with the look Jade was giving her.

Expectedly Robbie and Tori worries were justified, Jade ended up making Tori act like a dog a dumped coffee on her. Tori left the room trying not to cry as André went after her, everyone in the room was giving Jade disapproving glances but she just shook it off.

That is until she looked at Robbie, he didn't look necessarily mad but he looked extremely disappointed which made Jade feel terrible.

Robbie looked at Jade and said in an slightly angry voice "I can't believe you did that to Tori Jade, she didn't deserve that."

Robbie words cut at Jade like no one else's could, seeing that look in Robbie eyes and hearing him angry made her feel terrible for what she did. She was about to say something but Sikowitz asked Robbie to go get André and Tori back to class.

Robbie left the room leaving a sad Jade behind, and caught up to Tori and André hearing the last bit of their conversation, about how Tori was to good at perform to give up now.

"Hey guys Sikowitz wants us back in class." Robbie said to them and André started to head back but turned back to Tori and said "Normal's boring " and with that André headed back to class.

After a short silence Robbie turned to Tori "You know he right Tori." Robbie said to Tori

"You mean how being normal is boring?" Tori asked feeling very self conscious about her coffee stained appearance.

"Well yea that true but I meant the other thing, I saw you last night before I went on to perform and you were amazing. Seeing you on stage and how confident you looked up there help me get over my nerves about perform." Robbie said with a gentle smile on his face.

Tori looked to Robbie and a small smile graced her lips, "Well you were pretty amazing your self I love your song."

They stood in comfortable silence for a few seconds before Tori's phone beep, she check it and couldn't help but groan.

Robbie looked at her with concern "What's wrong Tori?"

She just looked down dejectedly "I texted my parents to pick me up but there both to busy right now."

Robbie thought for a moment and said "Well how about I take you home?"

Tori looked shocked at the offer before asking, "What about class I don't want to make you miss it."

Robbie just gave her a smirk, "Don't worry about it Sikowitz is a cool teacher beside I can't leave a damsel in distress."

Tori looked to Robbie with a playful smile "Well then my knight in shining armour take me to your trusty stead."

They both shared a laugh before Robbie took out his phone, "Okay lets get to my car, just let me quickly send a text to Sikowitz before we go."

Once Robbie finished they head out the door to his Black 1969 Doge Charger. Tori whistled and said "Wow Robbie you have a really nice car."

Robbie unlocked the car and looked at Tori, "Thanks I bought it from a cousin of mine with some of my bar mitzvah money, though I never though I have such a pretty girl riding with me."

Tori got in the car trying to hide her blush, "You really know how to flatter a girl don't you."

Robbie started the car and drove off, "Well it's easy when it's with a beautiful girl like you."

Tori just a blushed again and looked out the window, she couldn't believe how Robbie could make her feel.

Robbie on the other hand couldn't help but feel confuse. Just yesterday he was ready to finally talk to Jade about his feelings but now he was having new feeling for a girl he just met and was taking her home.

He looked over and saw Tori looking out the window with a content look on her face and at that moment, all he could think about was making her happy.

**A/N: ****Well that's the end of this chapter I hope you liked it. Drop me a review and let me know what you thought about my chapter. **


End file.
